Always There
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: Rachel Berry is back to her old self again and broke things off with her ex boyfriend. She is now back with Finn Hudson. She's happier now but when something terrible happens to Rachel, Brody takes things too far. How will Rachel cope with her tragedy? Read to Find Out. :)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I posted a previous story but I wasn't satisfied with that one. So here's another different one :)**

* * *

**Always There:** Rachel Berry is back to her old self again and broke things off with her ex boyfriend. She is now back with Finn Hudson. She's happier now but when something terrible happens to Rachel, Brody takes things too far. How will Rachel cope with her tragedy? Read to Find Out. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Rachel Berry looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a yellow poka dot dress, with white knee socks, and loafers. Her hair was straight, no curls, and less make-up. "And there's the Rachel I knew. I'm glad you're back." Kurt Hummel tells her smiling as he fixes coffee for everyone.

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel smiles back. She walks over to her boyfriend Finn and sits on his lap. "I really missed you. I'm so glad we worked out. I'm so happy you're here in New York!" She squealed and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Finn Hudson rubbed circles around her back. He has always loved her. He's never felt this way with anyone else, even after all that they've been through. The last past couple of weeks Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez knew New York was for them and flew with Finn. The three of them moved in with Kurt and Rachel.

"This is disgusting. Berry, I don't want to see you make out with your man first thing in the morning." Santana said rolling her eyes. "Kurt? Where's my coffee?"

"I'm making it. Chill for a second." Kurt said shaking his head.

"Where's Blaine?" Finn asked.

"He's asleep." Kurt smiles. "Did you three figure out what you want to do?"

"I'll apply to several schools this summer. I want to try out Hunter and become a director." Finn says with full confidence.

They all looked at Santana. "I love cheerleading but I want to take a break from it. I want to look up Brooklyn College, become a Bartender. I don't know. I have a lot to think of."

They all nodded agreeing with Santana. Suddenly Blaine greeted them good morning. "Coffee smells great. Did you guys eat?"

"We were waiting for you, Blaine." Rachel says.

All five of them gathered together around the table to eat breakfast.

* * *

Santana was in her room skyping with Brittney, Kurt took Blaine out to explore the rest of the city, and Finn and Rachel stayed inside the apartment to cuddle with each other on the couch.

Rachel felt comfortable resting her head on his chest. "I never want to break up with you. I think the reason why I was like that this whole time was because I never got over you setting me free. Please promise me will be together?"

Finn wraps his arms around her. "I promise you we won't break up. The universe wants us together. We're meant to be."

"I'm glad we kept in touch. It's nice to see that you didn't leave the kids in New Directions while Mr. Schu came back. It goes to show you really cared about them."

"I do care. I had the time of my life. I'm glad that we kept in touch over face time and called each other..."

"I know. I'm sorry about Brody." Rachel apologizes.

"Don't apologize. You were confused." Finn said.

"No..I mean...he didn't accept me when I started to dress like my old self. He really hurt me."

"You don't have to worry about him. I'm with you now." Finn said kissing Rachel.

"The summer will be all about us." Rachel said trying to forget about her recent break up.

She cuddled closer with him. Her ex boyfriend never showed this much love for her.

* * *

Rachel finished doing the groceries. She was headed to her car stopped walking when she felt an arm grabbed her. She turned around and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

It was her ex boyfriend. She didn't want to have anything to do with him after the way he treated her. "You're making a big mistake, Rachel. This is New York. This isn't how you dress in New York. You looked smoking hot with those clothes you had."

"Brody? Please, okay? You broke up with me because you couldn't accept me. You said some mean hateful things to me. You broke my heart. Finn is here and he loves me for who I am. I decided the new me wasn't who I am. My decision is made."

"You look ridiculous. You look like a baby! Grow up, Rachel." Brody told her.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "I think you're the one who needs to grow up. I'm not with you anymore, I'm with Finn, and I'm the old me. Please, leave me alone." She begs and tries walking but he grabs her again.

He grabbed her from the top to bottom which caused her to drop all her groceries. He threw her to his car. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just shut up." Brody says. He drove as fast as he could and into a woods. He got out of his car and carried Rachel into the back of his trunk. "I don't know what you're doing. Brody, let me go. Finn's worried..." Rachel begs.

"Finn is not worried about you. He doesn't love you. You're with me." Brody said pushing her down hard. She watched him. She watched him take his shirt off and unzipped his jeans.

He touched her everywhere. He pressed violently pressed rough kisses on her neck violently. She felt her body shaking. "Br-Brody let go! Please! Don't do this!"

He slapped her across the face. "Listen to me and don't say a word." He was all over her body.

"No! Get off! Please! Get off! Get off!" She cried which her cries have turned into sobs. "This would never happen if you never broke up with me. You know we're meant to be."

"I love Finn!" She said in between her sobs. "Brody, stop! Get off. You're hurting me."

"Let me have some fun." He said. Rachel doesn't know how much longer she can handle this.

She felt disgusted. She wanted to escape. She tried too but each time he would just push her harder. She felt him touch her in inappropriate areas.

All she wanted was to be rescued and saved.

* * *

**This takes place around June. Please tell me what you think by leaving reviews, thank you! :)**


	2. Rescued You

**Chapter 2: Rescued You**

He left her lying on the ground naked with her clothes by her. She's never stopped shaking or shivering. She felt a few bugs crawling on her. She carefully reached out for her phone that was in her jean pocket.

She couldn't even speak. She sobs harder when he heard his voice. "Rachel? Where are you? Are you alright? You said you wouldn't take too long at the groceries." Finn asked over the phone.

All he heard was sobs. "Rachel? Please tell me where you are..What's the matter?"

"W-o-oods..by the s-t-orre." She stutters and her sobs became uncontrollable. He heard Finn drop his phone without even hanging up.

She just continued to lie down and sob uncontrollably.

How could this be happening? She was just starting over her life again. She and Kurt are no longer kept distance, she's back with Finn, and Blaine and Santana to live with her. She thought this summer would be the time of her life.

She was wrong.

Brody changed everything for her. _Why did he do this to me?_ Rachel asked herself.

* * *

Finn drove along with Santana. They both stopped at the grocery store first and saw that Rachel's car was there.

They also noticed that a bunch of groceries fell as well. They both drove by the woods where Rachel said she was ."Rachel?!" They shouted.

All they heard was loud uncontrollable sobs. Santana felt fresh tears in her eyes .She looked away.

"Oh gosh Rachel!" He cried taking his cardigan out and trying to cover her. "No!"

"No? No what? Rachel? I have to cover you. We have to take you..." Finn was cut off.

"No! Ta-take me h-o-ome!" She continued to stutter.

Finn looks at Santana. "Santana? Help! Grab her clothes."

"I can't." Santana cried.

"Santana? Just do it!" Finn yelled. Santana nods crying and grabs Rachel's dirty clothes. Finn gently carried Rachel into his car. He carefully laid her down inside the car. "I'll drive. Finn? You should stay in the back." Santana offers. She couldn't stop crying.

He got in the car and sat by the window seat. He rested Rachel's head on his lap.

Her loud uncontrollable sobs were becoming worse. "You're safe now. We saved you, oh Rachel..baby." Finn said comforting her.

She lost it and covered her face with her hands. "We're almost there, Rachel. We're almost there." Santana announced crying. She knew that her and Finn both had the same thoughts.

_Why would anyone do this to her? _

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were aware of what happened to Rachel. They're date ended quickly and both went back to the groceries to drive Rachel's car back to the apartment. They've convinced Rachel to shower even though she couldn't even move. Both Finn and Santana helped her. They made her tea and gave her a plate of banana bread. She couldn't eat. She had no appetite after everything that happened. . She hasn't said a single since they found her. She slowly calmed down but she still cried. Everyone around her knew she was too traumatized.

All four of them want to report this. All four of them wants to take her to the hospital. All four of them wants Leroy and Hiram Berry to be warned. Like everyone around him, Kurt was crying. He knew Brody better than anyone did, besides Rachel. To him, he knew Brody was no good.

"There was always something about him that I knew I didn't like. I can't believe he would do this." Kurt said pacing back and forth.

"Kurt? Easy. Please?" Finn asked calmly. He rubs Rachel's back for comfort. "Rachel? I think your dads should know." Blaine suggests.

Rachel shook her head. She was in tears. "Blaine is right. Please let us tell your dads if you can't." Santana said crying, hugging her arms together.

"Baby? I know this isn't the right time to tell us what happened. We're not going to push you. But we all think your dads should be warned. Let us know what you want us to do." Finn said pulling her closer to him.

Her head was spinning. Her heart was pounding.

"I-I-I-don't ever want to see him again. Please!" She spoke up. She buries her face on Finn's chest and began to sob.

He held her, making her feel safe as long as he could, and whispering in her ear that he's always there for her.

* * *

**Thank you so much! Please more reviews! Don't forget ! :)**


	3. We're Here For You

**Chapter 3: We're Here For You**

No one could believe it. She counted her calendar. It's been seven days since she's been found. It's been seven days she's been rescued. . She's been wearing sweats and hoodies. But she tries not to let this get to her. She tries to put this all behind. She tries to act as normal as possible.

She decided to keep herself busy. She decided to clean the apartment and cook for everyone. Finn walks into the kitchen after taking a shower. "You alright?" He asked. Every day he would ask how she's doing. He knows what she's doing and what she's doing is wrong. It just pains him to see her this way.

Rachel forces a smile. "I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine. Let the others know that we don't have to order take outs or go out because I'm making dinner." She says smiling. Finn smiles back and kisses her.

"Are you sure you're alright babe?" Finn asked.

"Finn, of course I am!" Rachel cries. "Sit down. I want you to relax. I'll make you some tea with honey and lemon." She says hugging him. Finn nods and sat down on their dining table.

He shot her a worried glance. This isn't a good thing. She's acting like nothing ever happened to her. He's realized this three days after she's been rescued . "Why do you look so down? What's wrong?" She asked pouting.

"There's nothing wrong with me Rachel." Finn responds. "I'm only worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about with me. I told you I'm perfectly fine." Rachel argues.

"Please don't lie to me Rachel. Please consider the next time when you say you're perfectly fine. I hear you at nights when you sleep. I hear you cry every now and then. I try to comfort you but you won't accept my comfort." Finn began speaking his true feelings. "We can always talk."

Rachel looks at him and glares. "There is nothing to talk about, okay? Can you let me finish making this dinner?" She snaps.

She watches him get up, grabs his cup of tea, and sighs. She saw him leaving the room.

She shook her head feeling the anger. _Why can't anybody accept the fact that I'm fine? S_he shrugs it off and tries to hold back her tears.

* * *

After the delicious dinner that Rachel made for everyone she took a shower. Finn and Santana sat on the couch watching movies. Finn runs his fingers through his hair. "What's the matter?" She asked. Finn glares at him and sighs. "I really don't understand Rachel right now. I feel really bad."

"I know what you mean." Santana said. "She was raped and she's walking around the apartment with all smiles. This isn't something you can easily forget."

"I don't like how she's handling this. The way she's acting stresses me out. There's comes a point when I really want to call up her dads." Finn sighs deeply.

"We all agree the Berries should be warned." Santana said. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Finn shook his head. "I don't want you to bite her head off. There were a lot of horrible things that happened to her...this is the way she decides to handle this. We might not like it but I guess we can give her time."

"But what if she doesn't come around? This isn't healthy for her!" Santana cries. "I know Rachel and I were never friends but I've always cared for her."

"You, Kurt, Blaine, and I should all talk to her before bed." Finn said. He and Santana hug. "It hurts me to see her like this." Santana said wiping fresh tears streaming down her face.

"It hurts me too." Finn said crying with her.

They went separate ways hoping that this might work.

* * *

It was getting late. Everyone was getting ready for bed. Rachel walks to her room but stopped when no one else moved from the living room. "Aren't you guys tired? It's like eleven." Rachel says.

She felt all eyes on her. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Babe? Can you please sit down?" Finn asked. Rachel looked straight at him in the eye and sat down on the couch.

Everyone started crying. "Why are you crying? I don't really understand..." Finn walks over to her. He bends down on his knees and places his hands on her knees. "I need you to listen to me carefully." He says stroking her. "Are you listening?" He asked. Rachel nods. "We love you so, so, so much. We're extremely worried about you. No-no-no one acts like this after they've had a horrible tragedy or been raped. We know you're not fine, baby." Finn said crying.

Rachel felt herself shaking. She felt her heart pounding so hard that Finn could see through her shirt. "Lying to yourself isn't healthy at all. We want to know how you're really feeling."

She looks away. "Rachel? Baby, please..."

"I...I'm so stupid." She said. She let out fresh tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe...I'm..I'm so stupid!" She said crying, covering her face with her hands. "I hate that I lied to you. You must hate me."

"Rachel, no...shh. We don't hate you." Blaine says. "We don't like how you're acting like you're alright...deep down we know you aren't. We care about you so much"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She apologizes crying. "I thought that if I acted so normal I'd forget!"

"Being raped is not something that you can forget about." Kurt tells her wiping his tears. "We're here to talk Rachel. You know that."

"And we're keeping you safe. We continue to keep you safe. We promise that, that asshole won't come anywhere near you." Santana says.

Rachel started sobbing. "Wh-wh-what if he does? What am I going to do?"

"He won't." Finn says. He sits down next to her and comforts her. "Shh...we love you Rachel, baby. We love you." He kissed her gently and everyone around her comforts her.

"He changed my life and I hate him! I hate him so much!" Rachel began sobbing harder. Finn rocks her back and forth.

* * *

**Please read and review Thank you :)**


	4. Can You Turn Back Time?

**Chapter 4: Can You Turn Back Time?**

Finn was right all along. The only reason he could hear Rachel crying was because of her nightmares. She tried to control herself from screaming so that she wouldn't bother to wake him up. This time she couldn't help herself. Her nightmare was worse then any other nightmare she had.

_She was asleep or at least she thought she was asleep. She shot up when she heard someone breaking into her apartment. She tried to wake up Finn gently but was so confused that he wasn't sleeping next to her. That's when he saw him._

_"You thought you were getting away with this?" It was him. It was the guy who changed her life forever._

It was her rapist.

_She hugs her knees and moves back as far as she could. She pulls her blanket over. "What are you doing here?"_

"I'm here to have fun." Brody smirks. He sat on her bed and started removing her comfortable warm blanket.

_He takes off his shirt and starts touching her inappropriately. He laid her down and pressed rough violent kisses._

_He took off her pajamas and she started knew he was going to far. "Stop it! Stop it, Brody! Please get off me! Don't do this! No!" She screamed but he wouldn't listen._

Rachel woke up screaming. "No! Get away from me! Get off me! He's here!" She started breathing heavily. Finn immediately woke up. He placed a hand on her back. "What's wrong, baby? What's the matter?"

She was crying. He could see her tiny body shake. "He's here, Finn. He's in my room. He's here and he was touching me inappropriately, pressing rough kisses. Get him away!" She said now sobbing.

Finn shook his head. He pulled Rachel close to him and gave her a shoulder to cry on. "No, baby. He's not here. It 's all in your nightmare. He's not here." He comforts here.

"But I swear I saw him! Tell me he's gone!" Rachel sobs uncontrollably.

"You saw him in your nightmare. He's gone, baby." Finn said whispering in her ear that it's all over. She sobs for the next hour.. He holds her until she falls asleep.

It was three a.m. in the middle of the night and Finn couldn't sleep after her horrible nightmare. He gently removed Rachel off his's protective arms and walked out of the room just for a few minutes.

He got out his phone and went threw his contacts.

_He then dials Leroy and Hiram Berry._

* * *

Her fathers were just as crushed as they were. Her fathers didn't understand why they were told about their daughter just now. Her fathers told Finn that they will take a flight and will be there at their apartment early morning.

He and Rachel were the first ones to get up in the morning. Luckily after her horrible nightmare, she didn't have another one after. "Sorry I woke you up. You must of been mad."

"Stop it. It's okay that you woke me up. I'm not mad. Rachel? You got to know that we're here for you and that we love and about you." Finn says. "Please understand."

"How can anyone still love me after my ex boyfriend took everything from me?" She asked looking down at her tea, trying to hold back tears. Finn shot her a worried glance. This was why he needed to call her fathers.

Kurt, Blaine, and Santana woke up. They greeted them good morning. "Were you alright last night?" Blaine asked. "I heard screaming and sobbing."

"I heard it too. I wanted to come see if everything was alright." Santana says.

"Thank you for caring. I saw him in my room.." Rachel says avoiding eye contact.

The four of them exchange worried glances. "You didn't see him in your room. Baby? It was just a nightmare." Finn tells her.

"But it felt real, okay?!" Rachel snapped. "He broke in the apartment!"

"Baby, no. It was all a nightmare." Finn tells her for what seemed to be for a thousand times.

"But my nightmare could come true! He could break in my apartment and rape me again!" Rachel yelled. She covers her face with her hands, shaking her head. "Sorry. I had a rough night."

"Rachel? Is there anything we could do?" Santana asked.

"You can turn back time." Rachel said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Finn? Is there anything we could do to help? I want things to get better for Rachel." Kurt says sighing.

Before Finn could answer, the doorbell rang. Blaine walks up and gets it. "Mr. and Mr. Berry..."

"Where's our precious little star?" Leroy Berry asked.

"How's our baby girl?" Hiram Berry asked. No one knew how to respond to him. Santana, Blaine, Kurt, and Finn all saw they're baggy teary eyes. Finn was the only one who knew that they were coming.

* * *

Rachel heard her fathers voices. She heard that they were having breakfast with them. She wouldn't come out of the room. "Finn? Thank you for telling us." Leroy says. "She's our precious little girl and we ...we can't believe this happened to her. How traumatized is she?"

"She's very, very traumatized. At first she was acting like nothing was wrong." Finn says trying to hold back tears. "She must know you guys are here because she won't come out for breakfast."

"Do you mind if we excuse ourselves?" Hiram asked. "You cooked a lovely breakfast but I need to check our my baby girl." Hiram said. They all nod and heads to Rachel's room.

Her back was turned. She was facing the windows. She stared at the sun shining at her face. She turned around when she heard someone clear her throat. "Hi baby girl." Hiram says hugging his arms together.

"Our little star...oh, honey..." Leroy cries. She turns around to face them. "Why are you here? You're suppose to be on a business trip."

"We know what happened." Leroy said. "Precious, we're worried about you."

"I never wanted you to find out. Who told you?" Rachel asked.

"Finn." Hiram responds.

"Then I'm mad at him. It's not his place to tell you guys!" Rachel shouted.

"Baby Girl?" Hiram says. "When we heard what happened to you...our hearts crushed into pieces. We're your fathers. We want to help you."

Rachel shook her head. She has never turned around to face them. "It's useless. There's nothing anyone could do."

"That's not true." Leroy argued.

"Can you turn back time?" Rachel asked.

Her fathers didn't respond.

"So it is true." Rachel said. "Please go away. I need to be alone." She asked. Her fathers just stood there with tears in their faces.

Their precious little star was so heart broken and crushed into million pieces.

They hated seeing their baby girl like this. They'll do anything to get her back, to make her feel safe, and to make her feel happy.

* * *

**AND Please please don't forget to leave some reviews! :)**

**Thank you :)**


	5. Comfort

**Chapter 5: Comfort**

Leroy and Hiram Berry decided to stay at a nearby hotel for the next four weeks. They've suggested that Rachel should see a therapist. Every time they bought it up, she would refuse, and walk out. They knew that her roommates strongly agreed.

She wasn't getting any better. The nightmares kept coming.

She never felt so weak in her whole life. She hated snapping angrily at her love ones. She and Finn cuddled together on the couch watching Funny Girl. Not even her favorite movie could make her laugh, smile or sing.

She didn't even sing along at the end of the movie during Don't Rain On My Parade like she normally did. Everyone made plans and were out for the day even if they didn't like to leave Rachel. She told them it was fine. She told them not to let her ruin their summer.

Her dads came with vegan baked goods from her favorite vegan bakery. "Vegan brownies and a vegan red velvet cake just for my baby girl. " Hiram said kissing his daughter on the cheek. "And the best part is that we have tickets to see West Side Story. Remember how you played Maria in your senior year?" Leroy says.

She looks at Finn. "It's okay. Do you want to go?" He asked stroking her arms gently.

"No." Rachel responds. "I'm sorry you wasted your money on a third ticket for me. I don't want to do anything." She says resting her head on Finn's chest.

Finn strokes her smooth hair. "You wouldn't miss it for the world, baby girl!" Hiram tried to convince his daughter as much as possible.

"Dads? I appreciate that you bought me to see a musical but take Kurt. I'm not in the mood to watch Broadway plays. I'm never in the mood for anything." Rachel sighs.

"Not even for Vegan baked goods?" Leroy asked.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "Finn? Do you want some?" She asked. "I know you're not a vegan and I'm sorry..."

"No, no..Rachel stop. IT's okay. I'll try some." Finn said pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

He wraps his arms around Rachel and they gather around their dining table.

* * *

They sat back down on the couch. Rachel had her head rested on Finn's lap yawning. "Are you tired?" He asked.

She let out a big yawn. She was very tired. She hated sleeping knowing the nightmares will come back. She hasn't slept in days. It wasn't fair for Rachel that this happened to her. "So tired. It's three p.m. I don't know what's wrong with me." She said feeling close to tears.

"Hey..nothing is wrong with you. " Finn said pressing a light kiss on her head. "I'm just so tired all the time. I want to sleep but I know I can't. When I sleep, I'll see his face..."

"Shhh Rachel.." Finn comforting her. "And my dads want me to go seek help...I can't."

He hated seeing her get angry with her fathers every time they've suggested therapy. He hated that she once admitted to him that she didn't want her fathers around. It broke his heart. He knows the Berries care so much for their daughter, they want what's best for her. "He wasn't a very nice boyfriend. I'm so stupid for letting him move in with us. I can't believe I fell for him."

"Rachel, no..." Finn tried stopping her.

"No, Finn...don't you get it? It's my entire fault! Every single thing about this is my entire fault! You don't understand." Rachel said.

Finn didn't like anything that Rachel was saying. He disagreed with everything. "This is not your fault baby. Please this is breaking my heart."

"Sorry!" Rachel cried. "I'm so tired!" She was near tears. Her body started shaking. "I want to sleep."

What she didn't know was that Finn was silently crying himself. There were tears in his eyes. He wanted more than anything to hear his Rachel laugh or smile.

* * *

The Berries took over and so Finn can shower. They gently moved Rachel's head to Leroy's lap. She eventually fell asleep. They were reading magazines and books when they felt Rachel's tiny body move. Hiram jumps up immediately.

"Stop! Stop! Get off me!" She yelled as she shot up. "Rachel! What's wrong?"

"N-n-ightmare, daddies. Where's Finn?" She asked shaking.

"He's in the shower honey." Leroy said kissing his daughter and hugging her. "I need him."

"We know baby girl. He should be almost finishing." Hiram tries to comfort her and calm her down.

"You don't understand!" Rachel yells with tears in her eyes. "FINN!" She yelled out for him.

He was in the bathroom. He was shaving after his shower. He cleaned himself off and threw on some clothes. He ran to Rachel. "What's wrong? Baby, what's the matter?" He asked placing both hands on her hair.

"Ni-ght-ma-re!" She said and started crying even before. Finn held her close to him as her cries turned into sobs. "I can't...I ca-n't sleep like this!"

"No, Rachel..ssh, baby. Ssh.." Finn said rocking her back and forth. Leroy and Hiram were in tears hugging each other.

There suddenly was a knock on the door. Both Leroy and Hiram walk over to see who it is. When they opened the door Finn immediately looked to see who it was.

Finn couldn't believe his eyes. Why was he here? Why now? He obviously had no right to show up at the door.

* * *

**Uh oh who could be at the door? I'd really appreciate more reviews.**

**Don't stop.**  
**Thank YOU :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The two men stared at the guy standing in front of them. They weren't aware of who he was. Rachel never sent them a photo when she was dating him. Leroy and Hiram thought he was a bit suspicious when he looked around inside of the apartment.

Leroy and Hiram cleared their throats. "Can we help you?" They asked with arms crossed. Finn whispered in Rachel's ears that she would be fine with her father's comforting her. He told her that he needed to take of this. Rachel refused to let go.

"I need you." Rachel cried, as she buries her face on Finn's chest.

"Rachel? Please let me take care of this. You're dads will keep you safe." Finn said gently.

Rachel shook her head. "Tell me it's not him at the door." Finn gently let go of Rachel and told the Berries to take after him. The Berries took Rachel back into her room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Finn asked. "You think you can just come back here after what you did to Rachel?"

"I just want to see Rachel. I haven't seen her." Brody responds.

"Do you have any idea what you did to her? You can't come back here and pretend you didn't do anything to her!"

Brody laughed at Finn's face. "Oh, please...that girl wanted it. "

"Rachel? Of course she didn't want it. She told you to stop, didn't she? Did you listen? No. You traumatized her. You know she can't eve n sleep at night?"

"This what of never happened if she never changed back to her wardrobe . This is New York. People make change and I don't know why she choose you."

"I have so many names I just want to throw at you..."

"Go ahead. It won't hurt me..."

Finn sighed heavily. "Those guys you saw just now are her fathers. They know a good lawyer and they can set up court dates and what not. I suggest you leave now."

"I'm not leaving until I see Rachel."

"That's not a good idea." Finn responds. "Please just leave."

"I know Rachel wants to see me. Can I just see her?" Brody asked. Finn glared at him. He saw Brody's face turn into a smile and he looked around to see a hysterical Rachel. Finn walked over to her and told her to go back and he can handle this. Rachel refused.

"Just leave!" She yelled. "You ruined my life! Please just go!" She yelled.

"Rachel? Baby, come on...I'm sorry if I never accepted you b before. I still love you." Brody apologizes.

"Go away! Go away! Please!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs. "This was my nightmare! I knew it, I knew it!"

"Brody? Just get the hell out of here before you make things worse" Finn suggested. Brody rolled his eyes and stared at Rachel. "Fine. I'll be back. This isn't over yet, Rachel Berry..." With that Brody left. Finn rushed to his girlfriend and she collapsed on him. The Berries had tears in their faces. "He said this isn't over! He's a monster!" Rachel said in between her sobs.

No one ever expected to see Rachel Berry like this. She was once a girl with full of confidence and had huge Broadway dreams. Now all of this was taking away from her because of her ext boyfriend, rapist Brody Weston.

* * *

**Sorry you guys had to wait long for an update I went back to school and I dont know if I'm really happy with this chapter.**  
**So please read and review. Thank you :)**


	7. A Cry For Help

**Chapter 7: A Cry For Help**

She needed to get out of New York. She needed to get out of her apartment. She flew back home with Leroy , Hiram, Finn, and Santana. Kurt and Blaine promised to keep in touch and would fly back home as well for a couple weekends.

She wasn't feeling safe in New York. She wasn't feeling safe after Brody has threatened her that none of this is over. "Thank you, Santana." Rachel said after taking a sip of her tea. She was wrapped in her white blanket and sat on the couch.

"You don't need to thank me Rach. You know I'll always be here for you." Santana smiles.

Rachel looks down. "We were never friends to begin with..."

"Rachel? That's the past. Come on, now. We're starting over. We're going to make one of the greatest friendships." Santana told her. Rachel nods and smiles. They share one big hug.

"Aw..are we having a moment here?" Finn asked. Rachel smiles at him. Santana moves over so he could sit next to Rachel. "You okay, baby?"

"Fine..I'm okay..." Rachel says. "I like having Santana around as friends. I know I'm going to need a woman by my side."

Santana smiles. "You got that right, Berry."

"Well, I'm glad." Finn says as he gently strokes Rachel's knee. "I'm also glad you agreed to come back home."

"I am too. I'm not ready to go back to New York. New York doesn't feel like my home anymore and I'm scared." She looks down, trying to hold back her tears.

Finn and Santana exchanged glances. Every day they wanted what's best for Rachel. They wanted her to make progress each day. They know that this isn't anything to forget but they would do anything to see Rachel happy again. "All I know is that I'm never going to be the same. I'm never going to recover from this. I will remember what happened to me forever. This isn't fair, you know? All I wanted to do was come to New York, go to my dream school, and have a career in Broadway. Now, I can't! I can't now because of him. I blame him for everything. I blame him for my nightmares...I just... I'm sorry." She said with fresh tears slowly streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey..." Finn placed two hands on her knees. "You are Rachel Berry. The Rachel Berry I know never gave up on her dreams. The Rachel Berry I know is a strong, young, talented, woman ever. She fights for what she wants. And that is who you are. Baby? It kills me to see you like this. It kills me to see you hurting. It's not going to be easy to forget about this. I know that, we all know that, and you know that. But I want you to open up to me every day. I know you're not ready to deal with your lawyer, therapist, or the court date...but baby? Promise me you'd talk to me? I need to know how you feel and I need to know that you aren't hiding all of this inside."

Rachel became hysterical. She covers her face with her blanket. "Sorry! Please! Just don't make me do any of those things. I'm not ready for that! I'm not..I'm sorry!"

"Baby? Why do you keep apologizing? Look at me, please..." Finn says waiting patiently for Rachel to remove the blanket. Her face and eyes were swollen and her mascara all over. She saw the sadness and tears in Santana's face. "Please don't apologize. This isn't your fault. I will not make you do those things cause I know you aren't ready. I just want you to talk to me, okay? Promise you'd do that?" Finn asked.

"I-I...I." Rachel said sobbing. "I just want to be normal again. I don't want to keep crying. I just feel disgusted and so dirty. I feel ugly. It isn't fair! It isn't fair! I can never be the same anymore. Sorry!" She slowly got up. "Sorry! Just so sorry. I want to take a nap." She slowly stood up. Finn stood up as well and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Do you need me to be there?"

"No..Finn, No...sorry...I just need to be alone."

She left Finn and Santana who were crying for her. Rachel came upstairs to her room and saw all her favorite Broadway posters frames, awards, and all photos that reminded her of being a star or that reminded her of how she got to New York.

She took them all down. Each and every one of them and threw them on the ground. She couldn't handle looking at any of these anymore. She threw the awards against the wall which made a big loud crash. She started screaming and sobbing.

After she realized she's ripped and threw everything on the ground she fell on her knees. She hugs her knees and sobs "A girl who was raped can never reach her Broadway dreams. No one will want me."

She heard a knock on her door. "Rachel?" She heard a familiar voice. She knew he was looking around her room. "What did you do? Baby girl, what's wrong?" Finn asked rushing over to her side.

"Leave me alone, Finn! I said I wanted to be alone." She begged

"Rachel..." Finn argued.

"Go away! You hate me! Everyone hates me! Just go! Please leave me alone." Rachel yelled sobbing uncontrollably.

Finn took a good look at her. He ran his hands on his hair and left her. He left her room and leaned against the wall.

He knew he would never push Rachel to seek professional help but every time Rachel breaks down crushes his own heart.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? More reviews would be nice. I'd Appreciate it :)**


	8. Faithfully

hey guys I'm back. School's been busy. Here's a new chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Faithfully**

Rachel's room has been completely empty for days. No one had the courage to throw away anything that she destroyed. She refused to talk about it. She refused to talk to anyone. For everyone who loves her, especially for Finn, it killed him to see her this way.

"Are you sure you guys are ready to do this?" Hiram asked taking a deep breath.

Finn ran his hands over his head. "I really don't want too. I even told her I'd never push her!"

"I know I lied a lot. I just can't lie to Rachel like this." Santana said trying to hold back tears.

"We're sorry. We know this is what she needs." Leroy sighed.

"And if it doesn't work?" Finn asked.

"Don't worry. It'll work." Hiram said. Finn and Santana walked into Rachel's room.

They slowly knocked on her door and found her reading. Every time they walked into Rachel's room they looked around and hated how different it was.

Rachel gave a small smile. "Hi." She greeted.

"Get out of your sweats and go get ready. We're going out." Santana says forcing a smile on her face.

"I..I'm not really in the mood, Santana." Rachel responds.

"Well, you will be in the mood if you found out your boyfriend's coming." Santana tries to convince her.

She raised her eyebrow. "You're coming?"

"Of course I am." Finn smiles. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You never like shopping." Rachel says looking down.

"I'm coming. Go get ready, baby." Finn said. Rachel shot them a serious look and got up to get ready.

Finn and Santana glanced at one another feeling guilty while knowing what was coming.

It took Rachel thirty minutes to get ready. They were all quiet on their way and Rachel realized they weren't going to the mall and movies.

She angrily stares at them with her arms crossed. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked.

"It's not a joke, Rachel. We're worried about you and we love you." Santana says.

"You lied to me! I knew you guys hated me!" Rachel shouted.

"That's not true, Rachel. Just listen to Santana." Finn tries to convince her.

"And you? My own boyfriend?!" Rachel shouted. "My own boyfriend lied to me in the face? You told me you wouldn't bring me here unless I talked about it!"

"I know and I'm sorry! But I had too since you're not talking to me." Finn was trying his best not to raise his voice at her.

"Rachel? We really want you to get help." Santana convinces her. "We'll be there for you when you start talking. Your therapist is expecting you."

Rachel shook her head angrily. She wanted to escape. She hated this. She hated how her boyfriend and her friend went behind her back. "I'm not going! Stop it! Drive back home! I just want to go home!" She said with fresh tears streaming down her face and covered her face with her hands.

Finn got out of the car to sit in the back seat next to her. "Rachel? Look to me." He said waiting patiently. Rachel wouldn't look at him with her eyes. "Baby, please? I need you to look at me so I know I have your full attention."

"You know I don't like talking about it!" Rachel sobs, still not looking at Finn. "It brings back horrible memories! I can't go in there! Why are you doing this to me? To torture me? I've been tortured enough! Take me back home!"

"Rachel..." He tried getting her attention.

"No just take me home! Please, take me home!" Rachel sobs became uncontrollable. She started having trouble breathing. "Finn-I can't breathe..."

He held her close and looked at in the eyes. "Rachel? I need you to calm down and breathe. Take deep breathes, one, two, and three...that's good. That's good." He pulled her into a tight hug and held her so tight.

She continued sobbing onto his shirt and Finn sang into her ears.

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_They say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh Girl_

_You stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

"Please take me home! Please, please, please!" She cried sobbing. Finn strokes her hair gently and kisses her gently on her head.

Santana got out of the passenger seat and sat in the back to comfort Rachel as she lied her head down on her lap continuing her sobbing.

While driving back to the Berry's house, Finn Hudson couldn't help but think of how much he hated himself for doing this to Rachel.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Leave lots of reviews! :)**


End file.
